Cold Wrath
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: An enemy appears declaring revenge against the Saiyans in the best way they know how: through the ones they love. BxV GxC


The morning had been perfect. Vegeta had risen with his kid son and trained from dawn, as they always did. Trunks never failed to impress him; whether or not Vegeta admitted this was another story. His dark eyes were narrowed and focused as his offspring channeled his energy. "Focus." he barked, feeling his son's ki rise as he powered up. Vegeta couldn't surpress his smirk. "Attack." he commanded. With a roar the lavender haired boy flew forward, showering his father with a flurry of quick and aggressive punches. Despite the fact Vegeta could block them with ease, Trunks' overall speed and power had increased ten-fold since his last attack. Vegeta blocked and pushed his tiny body away, his arms crossed with pleasure.

"Good. We're done, for now." The Saiyan and the Demi-Saiyan lowered their bodies to the floor. Trunks gave a determined nod, already thinking of how to impress his father next time. Vegeta ran a large hand through the boy's pastel hair with a smirk, pushing him lightly towards the door. The two walked in silent bliss, the cool spring day a perfect example of a beautiful morning. The aroma of a home-cooked meal was wafting outside of their home's windows. Trunks grinned, racing to the door for his well deserved meal. Vegeta hung back in the door way, watching Bulma with a secret admiration. '_The woman is glowing today...'_ He thought as she set a plate out for their son. She tucked part of her chin length, turquoise hair behind her ear and beamed at her husband. "Come have some breakfast, Vegeta!" she offered.

He didn't answer but being in a particularly good and affectionate mood he placed a kiss on the bottom of Bulma's neck, shocking her completely. "V-Vegeta!" She gasped, a pink blush spreading over her cheeks. Before he could say anymore, he felt his mind being contacted by a familiar voice. A friend. He chuckled. "Woman, I'm off to meet Kakarot to spar. I'll not be long." Vegeta informed, cracking his knuckles. _'It's my time this time... Kakarot.'_ he thought, crackling with energy. Bulma pouted playfully as she watched him take to the skies. "Just when he was being nice... Vegeta, what am I going to do with you?"

After her half-Saiyan son finished his double helpings of breakfast, Bulma decided to tackle the task which was cleaning the dishes and the kitchen (a normally begrudging task, but on such a lovely day how could she be in a bad mood?). Bulma hummed softly as she wiped the dishes clean. She was nearly overflowing with excitement. She had just missed the chance to tell Vegeta that she was expecting again. She sighed, rubbing her still flat stomach in anticipation of the new baby. Since their relationship had gotten on track, she knew he would be thrilled. She paused as she felt the ground rumble lightly. "Trunks?" she called, untying her apron. "Hnn? Vegeta?" She smoothed out her pink dress as she prepared to go outside and investigate the noise.

She looked around her front yard unable to detect anything weird. She raised an eyebrow, confused but conceding that nothing was there when a voice called out to her. "Are you the _Princess_ of all the Saiyans?" Bulma whipped around, her heart thumping in her chest as she turned to see a purple skinned alien grinning at her. His hair was past his shoulders and deep blue in color, his face pinched in a smug smile. He was covered in traditional Saiyan like armor, his arms crossed in front of him. Bulma swallowed hard as she edged toward her door.

"I am the wife of Vegeta! And if you know who that is then you know your ass is in big trouble if you lay a hand on me!" Bulma shouted loudly, shrinking away from the alien. He laughed. "Oh, I'm not scared of Vegeta..." he growled, stalking menacingly towards her. "Mom?" in an instant, Trunks was in front of his beloved mother, bristling like a wild animal. "Leave my mom alone!" he screamed, grabbing onto her leg. Bulma laid a hand on Trunks head and tried not to tremble. "Don't worry, Trunks. Your _father_ will be here shortly." she said stiffly. Again, the alien laughed. "I'm surpressing my power-level, princess. He has no earthly idea I'm here..." he bared his teeth at Trunks, unimpressed by his small stature.

Without hesitation, Trunks blasted forward, kneeing the strange alien in the face. He began hurling a flurry of punches and kicks at him he was barely able to dodge. "You... LITTLE!" The alien caught a hole in Trunks' defense, catching him in the face then kneeing him in the stomach, hurling him into a crater in the ground. "TRUNKS!" Bulma wailed, flailing after her son. The Alien wiped a small trail of green blood from his face as he stalked toward them. Bulma laid across her son with the intensity of love and anger only a mother could display. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" she roared, bursting into sobs as she was helpless to protect him.

The alien was before her in an instant, his face pinched in a frown as he back handed Bulma across her lawn. She lay writhing where she landed, struggling to rise after his assault. "I... Won't let... You.. Hurt him..." She gasped, seething at the despicable alien. He sneered as as grabbed Bulma by the throat and pulled her to his face. "We don't want your_ son_, we want _you_." Bulma's eyes widened as his fist crashed into her stomach, causing her to vomit blood before going limp in his hands. "NO!" He turned to face trunks who, in his fury, had ascended to Super Saiyan for the first time, his distress allowing him to reach such a state. The Alien sneered, disappearing suddenly before Trunks could attack, leaving him behind and helpless.

xx

Vegeta sneered, reading Goku for away to predict his attack. "Come on, Kakarot! Tired already?" he jeered. Goku wiped his own lips, the thrill of the fight empowering him. "Not by a long shot, Vegeta." The two stood, bristling and gauging each other for a moment before the prepared to attack. Vegeta was about attack his rival when he felt it. Something was _wrong_. He turned, his concerned face looking off into the distance for any sign of trouble. "Vegeta! What it is!" as if to answer Goku's question, he too felt the looming dread.

"That ki... It's Trunks!" Vegeta snarled. "It's as if he's... Ascended... What's going on!" Goku cried, flying next to Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes were shut in deep concentration as he tried to lock on to his wife's ki. He balled his fists in frustration. "I... I.. I can't FEEL Bulma!" he cried, his wild eyes looking to Goku. "And... And Something's wrong with Chi Chi!" Goku cried, his heart jumping to his throat. "Go to your home and I to mine!" Vegeta commanded, before he shot off into the sky.

xx

"Aw ma, can't I go see Trunks?_ Please_?" Chi Chi chuckled at her persuasive young son. "Goten, you've only got a little more studying to do. The more that you study, the sooner you can go play with Trunks, okay?" The spitting image of Goku pouted, sitting back and staring at his book boredly. "But playing with Trunks is fun. I _hate_ studying." he sighed, glaring at his book. Chi Chi snorted. "Why, just think of Gohan! He's a wonderful Scholar!" Goten rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but he's already been in all the cool fights!" Chi Chi sighed. Try as she might she could not deter the men in her life from fighting, and deep down she wouldn't have it any other way.

She suddenly felt uneasy, as if someone were there. "Goten stay here." she demanded seriously, wasting no time to head to her lawn. Against an ordinary foe, Chi Chi was a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, this was not the case. The orange alien sneered at her, wasting no time to cut to the chase. "You, are you the wife of Son Goku!" he demanded, arms folded. Chi Chi immediately put herself in a fighting stance, her face set. "What's it to you!" she cried, eyeing the alien with suspicion. "I have to hurry, lady. Your husband's on the way and he can't meet me yet." he said impatiently. He ran a hand through short, black hair. "Hit me with everything you've got and I'll end this, ne?" Chi Chi gritted her teeth, running forward and throwing a punch square in his face. She recoiled quickly kneed him as well, sending him staggering

Chi Chi eyed him, breathing heavily and hoping she had successfully held him off until Goku arrived. The alien stood straight and sneered at her. "How cute for a little human woman, but play time is over." His expression becoming dark, he dashed forward blazingly fast and kneed Chi Chi in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He elbowed her to the right and flew past her, kicking her to the left and onto the ground. Chi Chi rolled to Goten's feet, who had come to investigate the commotion. "MOM!" he cried, falling to her side as the Alien stalked over. "Go... Ten... Run, now..." she gasped, her body convulsing in pain. "Ah, a mini Goku eh? Give your daddy my regards." With the, he snatched Chi Chi and disappeared as suddenly as the other alien, leaving Goten alone and confused.

"GOTEN!"

xx

"TRUNKS!"


End file.
